She is mine
by Dev Severra
Summary: Aku tak pernah berhenti..akan terus memahami..masih terus berpikir..bila harus memaksa..atau berdarah untukmu..apapun itu asal kau coba menerimaku..dan kamu hanya perlu terima..dan tak harus memahami, dan tak harus berpikir, hanya perlu mngerti, ku bernafas untukmu, jadi tetaplah disini, dan mulai menerimaku..Prequel & Sequel Demi Nama Cinta, milik (collab) with Aegyo Yeodongsaeng.


_Sampah. Sampah dimana-mana. Sampah itu tak berguna. Ia tak menyukai sampah. Mereka memang harus dibersihkan. Semua hal yang mengotori dunia harus dibersihkan. Semua hal yang tak berguna harus dibuang. Itu menurutnya._

 _Tapi apa yang dilakukannya kini bertentangan dengan apa yang bermain di otaknya. Ia mengais-ngais tumpukan sampah di bak sampah sekolah itu. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari para orang tua disekitarnya. Mengabaikan penampilannya yang berantakan. Tanpa ia sadari, tingkah lakunyalah yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya itu menatapnya risih. Penampilannnyalah yang membuatnya mendapat lemparan sorot was-was._

 _Ia sangat berantakan. Rambutnya kusut. Wajahnya penuh lebam dan dekil. Seperti orang yang tak tersentuh air berhari-hari. Bajunya tampak lusuh dengan sobekan di beberapa bagian. Ia tak memakai alas kaki. Bercak darah kering menodai baju dan tangannya. Bau amis tak sedap menguar dari tubuhnya membuat beberapa orang yang tak sengaja ingin melewati tempatnya beraktivitas, memilih memutar arah. Tangan mungilnya terus mengais, entah apa yang ia cari._

 _Beberapa saat berlalu sampai tanpa sadar siang berganti senja. Gerakannya terhenti kala telinganya tanpa sadar mendengar suara tangisan seseorang. Ia melirik kecil dan mendapati sosok mungil anak yang sebaya dengan dirinya sedang duduk menangis di bangku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah yang terletak beberapa meter di samping bak sampah tempatnya berada saat ini. Tangannya memegang sebuah kotak_ bento _bermotif lucu yang menjadi tempat jatuhnya airmatanya sejak tadi._

 _Awalnya ia tak begitu mempedulikan anak itu, tapi saat ia melihat rambut sang anak, ia sontak tertegun._

Pink _?_

 _Atensinya sepenuhnya teralih. Gerakannya mengaisnya terhenti untuk dapat memperhatikan sang gadis dengan jelas. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada gadis itu. Ia menatap semua ekspresi yang ditunjukan gadis_ pink _itu. Begitu sedih. Begitu terluka. Begitu kecewa. Apa yang membuat anak sekecil ini bisa mengekspresikan raut yang seharusnya belum boleh ia rasakan._

 _Tapi kalau mau dipikir, seharusnya dirinya juga kan? Umurnya tak jauh beda dengan gadis itu. Sama mungkin. Tapi apa yang ia rasakan kini, apa yang ia alami kini, apa yang ia lakukan kini, seharusnya belum terjadi di usianya yang bahkan belum genap sepuluh tahun._

 _Ia menyeringai tanpa sadar._

 _Setidaknya gadis kecil itu harusnya lebih bahagia bukan? Hey, dia tak tampak seperti orang yang serba berkekurangan sepertinya. Pakaian dan semua aksesoris yang dia pakai, menunjukkan dia adalah orang berada. Tak sepertinya. Tak sepertinya yang harus hidup menderita bersama keluarga bajingan yang membuat tangannya harus–_

 _Tiba-tiba ia mengerang kecil memegang kepalanya. Kejadian itu berputar begitu keras di benaknya. Berputar seperti kaset rusak yang membuat kepalanya seperti dihantam sebuah batu besar. Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang membuat timbul trauma yang mendalam. Trauma yang juga beriringan dengan rasa nikmat yang menghantam seluruh tubuhnya saat mengingatnya._

 _Darah._

 _Ia menatap tangannya yang bernoda hitam. Tak jelas kalau hanya melihat sekilas. Tapi yakinlah, jika kau mencium aromanya, kau akan tahu itu adalah darah yang mengering._

 _Seringainya kembali. Matanya berbinar senang. Yah, ia senang. Wajahnya menunjukkan kepuasan yang sangat menakutkan._

 _Sampah._

 _Mereka juga sampah yang harus dibasmi. Sampah yang harus dibuang. Sampah tak berguna yang hidup di dunia ini. Ingatannya kembali mengingat gadis kecil di hadapannya. Apa dia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya? Ia terkekeh kecil. Ternyata dunia sama saja. Orang kaya atau miskin, semua sama saja. Semua sampah yang mengotori dunia ini. Semua harus di basmi._

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Suara halus itu membuatnya sangat terkejut dan spontan mendongakkan kepala. Ia semakin terkejut saat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depannya. Gadis yang tadi sempat ia lihat menangis beberapa meter di depannya tadi kini berada satu langkah di depannya._

" _Kau tadi merintih. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Ia masih membolakan matanya terkejut setelah gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bukan. Bukan karena apa yang ia ucapkan. Tapi ekpresi yang ditunjukkan gadis itu kini. Ia begitu terlihat khawatir. Bukankah tadi ekspresinya begitu terluka? Kemana ekspresi itu? Kenapa ekspresi itu begitu cepat menghilang? Apa tadi hanya ilusinya saja? Atau saat ini gadis itu sedang berpura-pura?_

 _Ah ya. Pasti dia cuma pura-pura. Itu benar. Dia cuma pura-pura._

 _Namun, lagi-lagi ia harus membelalakkan matanya terkejut melihat apa yang kini dilakukan sang gadis. Gadis_ pink _itu memegang kedua pipinya dengan raut terkejutnya yang khawatir. Hey, apa dia tak merasa risih dengan penampilannya seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Apa dia tak merasa jijik dengan bau amis tubuhnya, seperti dilakukan orang-orang yang menghindar untuk berada dekat dengannya?_

 _Ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke kiri, mengikuti gerakan tangan sang gadis yang memang seperti menuntunnya untuk menoleh._

" _Kau terluka! Ya Tuhan! Kau bisa infeksi!"_

 _Ia masih tertegun dengan apa yang terjadi._

 _Kalau dia hanya pura-pura–_

 _Kalau dia tak tulus–_

 _Lalu apa yang membuatnya tak jijik dengan dirinya yang seperti ini?_

 _Apa yang membuat gadis yang kini mengeluarkan sapu tangan_ pink _nya untuk membersihkan wajahnya itu, tak risih dengan keadaan dirinya yang tak lebih dari sampah bau ini?_

 _Ia menatap semua tingkah gadis kecil itu, yang membasahi sapu tangannya dengan air dari wadah minumnya untuk kemudian mengusapkannya di wajahnya yang dekil. Membersihkan setiap kotoran di wajahnya dengan telaten. Setelahnya dia mengambil plester luka dari dalam tasnya dan menempelkannya pada luka di pipinya. Gadis itu mengakhirinya dengan senyum di wajahnya._

" _Nah sudah selesai."_

 _Ia masih terdiam menatap gadis yang kini tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya, sebelum akhirnya menatap wajahnya dan tertegun. Rona samar dapat ia lihat dengan jelas di wajahnya. Namun sepertinya dapat diatasi oleh sang gadis._

" _Kau tampan kalau kau bersih. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini tempat yang kotor. Apa kau kehilangan keluargamu? Apa kau sakit?"_

 _Serentetan pertanyaan itu terputus oleh suara perut yang langsung membuat gadis itu terkikik geli. Ia tertegun namun tetap diam dengan sorot kosong. Itu suara perutnya._

" _Kau lapar? Apa kau merintih tadi karena kau lapar?"_

 _Lapar? Ia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya lapar. Sejak kejadian itu ia sudah tak merasakan apapun. Ia lupa kapan terakhir ia makan. Ia melihat sang gadis mengambil kotak_ bento _yang tadi ia taruh dipangkuannya dan menyerahkannya._

" _Ini untukmu, makanlah."_

 _Ia melihat sang gadis meraih tangannya dan menyerahkan kotak_ bento _itu sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Wajah murung yang tadinya sempat hilang, kini hadir kembali kala giok indah itu menatap_ bento _yang kini sudah berpindah tangan. Namun tak berapa lama sebelum senyum itu kembali terbit._

" _Sudah ya? Aku pergi dulu."_

 _Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung gadis yang kini bergerak menjauhinya. Ini seperti mimpi._ Onyx _nya bergulir menatap bento yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat menampung airmata sang gadis di tangannya._

 _Tidak._

 _Kalau ini mimpi, tak mungkin sekarang ia memegang_ bento _itu. Ia membukanya. Dan apa yang ada di dalam_ bento _itu membuatnya tercekat. Ini makanan paling mewah yang pernah ia temui. Dengan brutal ia menyantap makanan itu penuh nafsu. Seperti akan ada yang merebutnya jika ia tak segera memakannya. Terus memakan dengan rakus tanpa peduli walau ia saat ini sedang berada dalam tumpukan sampah menjijikan._

 _Di tengah acara mengunyahnya, ia kembali mengingat sang gadis pemberi makanan di tangannya kini. Ia mendongak pelan dengan mulut penuhnya. Menatap tajam mengancam pada punggung yang kini mulai menjauh. Seringai muncul pada wajahnya._

Pink _?_

 _Sakura?_

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak semua orang di dunia ini adalah sampah. Gadis itu satu-satunya orang yang tak layak menjadi sampah. Ia dan semua kebaikan hatinya tak pantas menjadi sampah. Ia dan semua ketulusan di tengah kesedihannya tak pantas untuk di basmi. Ia adalah bunga. Sakuranya._

 _Sakuranya?_

 _Seringai itu melebar. Seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang menurun. Meletakkan bento di pangkuannya. Mengabaikan langit yang sudah menggelap. Mengabaikan kelip-kelip lampu yang kini mulai menghiasi taman di dekat sekolah itu. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang atau hanya sekedar melepas stres di taman itu. Mengabaikan sebuah_ TV flat _umum besar yang terpampang di salah satu gedung pencakar langit di depan taman itu, dengan seorang penyiar yang membawakan beritanya._

 _Yah, gadis itu adalah Sakuranya. Bunganya._

" ** _Sebuah keluarga ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di sebuah rumah. Di duga kematian keluarga ini, disebabkan pembunuhan berencana. Dugaan dipertegas dengan hilangnya kedua putra keluarga tersebut,"_**

 _Ia menggulirkan matanya perlahan menatap makanan di pangkuannya dan kembali melahapnya dengan rakus._

" ** _Keluarga imigran gelap dari Jepang itu, di duga terlibat masalah dengan mafia besar di London berkaitan dengan penyelundupan dan hutang yang sangat besar. Saksi mata menyebutkan, sering melihat beberapa orang yang membuat keributan sebelum malam terjadinya pembantaian itu,"_**

 _Ia tak akan melepaskan bunganya. Sama seperti ia tak akan menyisakan sedikitpun makanan dari kebaikan hati gadis itu. Tak akan._

" ** _Namun hasil penyelidikan menemukan sidik jari salah satu anak yang hilang pada pisau yang menjadi senjata pembunuhan. Hal ini mengalihkan status tersangka pada salah satu anak dari kedua anak yang kini tak di ketahui keberadaan dan rupanya,"_**

 _Matanya kembali bergulir ke depan. Menatap tajam mengancam ke arah dimana gadis itu tadi menghilang._

 _Ya. Ia akan mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. Sama seperti ia sudah membuang semua yang tidak ia inginkan. Seperti ia telah membasmi semua sampah yang ia benci._

" ** _Anak yang di identifikasi sebagai Uchiha Sasuke itu kini menjadi buronan polisi."_**

 _Karena ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Anak yang telah membantai sampah di keluarganya yang sudah membuat hidupnya penuh kebusukan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Tapi dia tak pernah di sampingku. Dia selalu mengingkari janjinya. Aku bosan, Sasori! Aku bosan!"_

 _Ini kedua kalinya Sasuke melihatnya menangis. Gadis musim seminya. Terisak dengan sebuah benda yang diketahuinya bernama ponsel di telinganya. Dua orang berbadan besar tampak berdiri di sekelilingnya._

 _Sasuke memang sering menatapnya dari sudut gerbang sekolah ini. Ia sengaja menunggu gadisnya. Gadis yang selalu tersenyum ke arahnya setiap pagi. Gadis yang selalu memberinya_ bento _yang berbeda-beda setiap hari. Walau ia tak mengucapkan terima kasih dengan_ bento _yang ia berikan atau membalas senyumannya dengan raut datar dan sorot mata yang tajam. Gadis itu tak pernah merasa takut. Ia bahkan tak jijik saat tak sengaja mendapati ia makan dengan beringas seperti orang yang tak makan seminggu._

 _Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Tentu saja ia mengerti. Tentu saja bunganya mengerti. Selama ini ia tahu Sasuke hanya makan sesuatu yang ia dapat dari bak sampah. Dan setelah kehadiran gadis itupun, sumber makanannya hanya berasal dari sang gadis merah muda. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua perhatian yang diberikan gadis itu._

 _Dan saat kini sang gadis menangis karena sebab yang tak ia ketahui, seperti ada yang merampas sesuatu darinya. Ia tak suka. Tak suka karena kini perhatian sang gadis, tak sedikitpun tak ia berikan padanya. Tak suka saat senyum itu tak lagi terbit untuknya. Tak suka saat sapaan ramah itu tak lagi terdengar. Yang terdengar hanyalah tangisan menyesakkan dada yang sangat tak ia sukai._

" _Aku benci kalian. Benci."_

 _Dan setelah mengatakannya, gadis itu langsung melempar ponselnya pada salah satu pria di dekatnya dan kembali terisak hebat menutup wajahnya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang membuat bunganya menangis?_

" _Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"_

 _Setelah beberapa saat terjebak dalam tangisannya, hanya teriakan itulah yang membuat dua pria yang bersamanya akhirnya meninggalkannya menangis sendirian. Sasuke hanya dapat terpaku diam. Hanya diam tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tak terbersit sedikitpun sesuatu di otaknya. Sampai saat wajah itu kembali terbit dari balik kedua telapak tangannya. Sasuke menyeringai senang yang aneh. Seringai seperti ia sangat terobsesi dengan wajah itu. Senang akhirnya dapat melihat wajah itu lagi walau dengan airmata yang berlinang di wajahnya. Seringai yang mengharapkan gadisnya memperhatikannya lagi._

 _Ia melihat bunganya berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Matanya yang bengkak terbit dan mendongak ke atas sebelum ditolehkan pelan menatapnya. Sasuke dapat melihat raut terkejut di wajah bunganya saat_ emerald _itu membidik_ onyx _nya. Dengan cepat ia mencoba mengusap wajahnya dan berusaha merapikan penampilannya. Sasuke memperlebar seringai senang penuh obsesinya saat melihat sang gadis beranjak pelan mendekatinya dengan sebuah amplop cokelat di tangannya. Ia tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengusap pelan pipi Sasuke._

" _Maaf. Apa kau mendengar semuanya?"_

 _Sasuke tak menjawab. Hanya menyeringai menatapnya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan dari bunganya. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan helaan nafas kemudian menurunkan tasnya dan mengambil_ bento _yang langsung ia berikan pada Sasuke. Ia kemudian tersenyum saat Sasuke berjongkok untuk memakan_ bento _itu. Sang gadis ikut berjongkok dan hanya menatap sendu pada anak laki-laki di sampingnya yang sedang memakan dengan lahap_ bento _yang ia berikan._

" _Hari ini aku ulang tahun,"_

 _Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya, spontan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh menatap gadisnya. Ia tahu maksud dari kata 'ulang tahun'. Ia sering mendengarnya. Ia sering mendengar ulang tahun adalah_ moment _yang membahagiakan. Tapi ia tak pernah merasakannya. Ia tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan ulang tahun. Lebih tepatnya, memang tak pernah ada kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya._

 _Keluarganya rusak. Ayahnya sering memukulnya. Ibunya sering memakinya. Kakak laki-lakinya pergi entah kemana karena tak tahan dengan sikap sang ayah. Dan terakhir hal yang membuat semuanya lengkap adalah..._

 _Ia membunuh semua keluarganya._

 _Jadi apakah sekarang ia masih bisa berpikir tentang arti kebahagiaan sebuah ulang tahun?_

 _Dan sepertinya nasib itu bukan hanya terjadi padanya._

" _Tapi orang yang sangat kuinginkan kehadirannya, tak ada di sisiku,"_

 _Tiba-tiba ada suatu ketidaksukaan dalam diri Sasuke mendengar kata-kata gadis_ pink _itu. Gadisnya menginginkan orang lain? Bukan dirinya? Tidak. Ia tidak suka. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang dalam hidup bunganya._

" _Ia memberikan semuanya. Uang, hadiah, tiket berlibur,"_

 _Airmata kembali mengalir di pipi gadis itu, dan Sasuke tak menyukainya. Hari ini gadisnya bertubi-tubi memberikannya rasa tak suka yang sangat ia benci._

" _Tapi kau tahu, aku tak membutuhkannya. Aku ingin dia di sisiku. Aku ingin ayah di sampingku!"_

 _Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat sang gadis yang kini mulai menangis lagi. Ia tak berusaha menenangkannya dan malah kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya._

 _Ironis. Sungguh ironis._

 _Di saat ia membunuh ayahnya karena kemuakannya, gadisnya malah malah menginginkan sang ayah berada di dekatnya. Saat ia menginginkan kehidupan yang jauh dari kemiskinan yang membuatnya menderita dan membunuh sang ayah, sang gadis malah tak menginginkan semua harta yang diberikan untuknya. Kehidupan memang sungguh ironis._

 _Ia menatap_ emerald _yang kini kembali terbit dari kelopaknya. Menampilkan sinarnya yang kehilangan cahaya. Tangan mungil yang sedari tadi memegang amplop cokelat itu kemudian bergerak mengulur padanya. Seolah ingin dirinya mengambil barang yang sedang ia genggam._

 _Amplop cekelat itu?_

" _Aku pikir kita tak akan bertemu lagi,"_

 _Apa dia bilang?_

" _Aku akan mengejar ayahku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Semoga ini bisa sedikit meringankan bebanmu,"_

 _Sasuke menatap nanar penuh ketakutan pada amplop di tangannya._

 _Tidak._

 _Bunganya akan pergi._

 _Ia tidak mau itu terjadi._

" _Gunakan ini dengan baik. Uang dalam amplop itu bisa menghidupimu dan menyekolahkanmu sampai lulus_ High School _,"_

 _Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Ini yang paling ia takuti. Saat tak dapat lagi melihat bunganya. Namun, gerakan kepalanya terhenti saat ia melihat tulisan yang tertera di amplop cokelat itu. Ia tak buta untuk dapat membacanya dengan benar._

" _Hiduplah dengan baik. Jadilah anak yang hebat, oke?"_

 _Sakura Middleton?_

" _Aku tak tahu siapa namamu,"_

 _Matanya membulat sempurna. Menatap nanar bercampur syok dengan nama itu._

" _Tapi terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku selama ini,"_

 _Tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar._

 _Middleton?_

" _Sampai jumpa."_

 _Dan tepukan ringan di bahunya itu mengembalikannya dari keterkejutannya. Ia menatap syok gadisnya yang kini tersenyum dan mulai beranjak pergi. Ia tak punya kekuatan untuk menghentikannya sama sekali. Ia tak bisa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

 _Middleton._

 _Itu nama klan mafia yang membuat keluarganya menjadi imigran gelap dan terlilit hutang yang besar._

 _Klan yang membuatnya membantai semua keluarganya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Fiveteen years later...**

Sasuke memejamkan matanya mencoba me- _relax-_ kan tubuhnya, disofa _VIP_ yang tersedia di _diskotic_ ternama didaerah London itu. Beberapa wanita penggoda meraba kemeja hitam yang terbuka tiga kancing teratas, dengan sensual. Namun lelaki berambut _raven_ itu mengacuhkannya. Beberapa kali ia menikmati minuman beralkohol di gelasnya.

Pikirannya mulai melayang, suara dentuman musik DJ membuatnya tenang. Tak akhyal sesekali tangannya membalas perlakuan nakal wanita malam tersebut, hingga membuatnya mendesah. Tak butuh waktu lama, pria bermarga Uchiha itu segera mengusir beberapa wanita penggoda itu pergi. Menyisakan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang berpakaian seksi untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya.

Sasuke berjalan sempoyongan dibimbing wanita yang disewanya menuju kamar yang terletak dilantai atas. Namun saat akan menaiki tangga, secara tak sengaja tubuhnya tertabrak oleh seseorang hingga membuat Sasuke melangkah mundur. Beruntung tubuhnya ditahan oleh wanita di sampingnya, tapi tidak untuk si pelaku yang tampaknya adalah seorang gadis itu. Sang gadis mengumpat pelan. Karena pantatnya terasa nyeri, akibat terbentur anak tangga terakhir.

Sasuke mendecih tak suka. Kesadarannya sudah berangsur pulih. Tatapannya tak jatuh pada wajah sang gadis karena tanpa sengaja pandangan mata _onyx_ itu malah terfokus pada paha dalam mulus dan celana dalam gadis itu, yang hanya memakai rok mini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Tuan?" tanya wanita berambut pirang seraya mengelus lengan yang didekapnya.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sial. Hanya karena melihat bagian terintim gadis itu, sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya ikut menegang. Padahal butuh waktu lama Sasuke mencapai titik sempurna untuk bermain, bahkan gadis itu masih menggunakan kain penutup. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Sontak saja ia beralih mencoba mencari tahu siapa gadis sialan yang sudah membuat rekasi tubuhnya menjadi seperti ini.

Dan apa yang ia lihat kini sontak membuatnya tercekat.

Wajah itu.

 _Emerald_ itu.

Rambut merah muda itu.

Sakura?

"Ah ... Rupanya kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, _Honey_ ,"

Seorang pria berambut merah melangkah menuju gadis merah muda yang masih terduduk kesakitan menghadapnya.

" _Are you okey_?"

Gadis itu mendengus seraya menatap balik pria bermanik _jade_ dengan kesal. Kalau saja kekasihnya bersedia menemaninya ke toilet, ia pasti tidak akan menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh. Oke, mungkin cukup egois memang, Karena pria berambut merah itu sebenarnya mau mengantarnya. Namun ia tolak karena tak ingin merepotkan, dan sialnya _toilet_ lantai bawah tengah dipakai dua orang berbeda _gender_ untuk bercumbu.

Tentu saja ia merasa jijik. _Hell_! Walaupun ia pernah melakukannya, tapi apakah tak ada tempat lain? Menyewa kamar hotel misalnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke _toilet_ salah satu kamar sewa dilantai atas dengan perasaan kesal. Dan sekarang, masalah lainnya kembali muncul. Gadis itu mendongkak seraya berdiri menatap tajam pria berambut _raven_ di depannya itu.

"Apa kau tak punya mata, sialan?!"

Sasuke tertegun. Ini benar Sakura? Gadisnya yang lembut dan hanya bisa menangis? Kenapa gadis itu begitu berubah?

Wanita berambut pirang di sampingnya menggeram tidak terima saat mendengar ucapan kasar yang dilontarkan untuk pelanggannya.

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf, dasar jalang!"

Manik _emerald_ itu melotot. Hey! Disini siapa yang terlihat jalang. Seenaknya saja mengatakan dirinya seperti itu.

"Sialan kau–?!"

"Maaf menganggu anda,"

Gaara menahan tangan Sakura yang telah siap untuk memukul.

"Kami harus pergi dan kami minta maaf atas kejadian tadi."

Setelah membungkuk sopan, Gaara segera menarik tubuh Sakura yang meronta dan menghilang dikerumunan orang, yang hanya dipandang diam oleh Sasuke. Beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringai tercetak samar di wajah tampannya.

Sakura.

Ia menemukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Onyx_ itu menajam seiring dengan rahangnya yang semakin mengeras. Gemerutuk giginya terdengar mengiringi suara geraman yang keluar dari mulutnya. Saat ini, ia berada di lantai atas setelah pertemuannya dengan Sakuranya. Ia rela menahan segala hasratnya pada wanita berambut pirang tadi demi dapat melihat gadisnya. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya kini harus membuatnya menahan segala emosi di dadanya.

Sakura. Gadis itu. Sedang berada di lantai bawah dengan pemuda berambut merah yang juga tadi sempat ia lihat bersamanya. Berdansa meliukkan tubuhnya erotis bersama sang pemuda yang sepertinya adalah kekasihnya itu. Sesekali bibir mereka saling berpagut ganas. Pemandangan yang sangat panas bagi mereka. Sangat panas juga bagi Sasuke. Karena kini ia benar-benar terbakar emosi.

Tak mau menunggu lama, ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hn, aku menemukannya,"

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari seberang, akhirnya ia memulai percakapannya.

"Sasori Middleton, ia ada di London,"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar untuk sekedar menatap pasangan yang kini saling meraba itu dengan wajah kerasnya, sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Aku setuju untuk ikut menghancurkan organisasi mereka,"

Ia bisa mendengar kekehan dari seberang sana sebelum kembali angkat suara.

"Aku tak butuh hartanya. Sebagai gantinya aku minta sesuatu yang hanya dia seorang yang miliki,"

Ia terdiam kemudian melemparkan pandangannya pada pasangan yang kini mulai menghilang dari kerumunan orang yang berdansa.

"Aku minta adiknya, Sakura Middleton. Jangan sentuh dia seujung kukupun."

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, iapun mengakhiri pembicaraan itu. Mata elangnya masih menatap pada arah di mana Sakura menghilang. Ia menyeringai.

"Nikmati semua yang kau ingin nikmati, Sakura."

Seringainya melebar bersamaan dengan tatapan yang mengandung sejuta obsesi tersembunyi.

"Karena setelah itu kau akan menikmatinya bersamaku."

.

.

.

.

.

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHE'S MINE**

 **.**

 **Prequel dan** **Sequel DEMI NAMA CINTA**

 **.**

 **Inspired from the song 'Cobalah Mengerti' by Momo Geisha feat Noah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story and collab with Aegyo Yeodongsaeng**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boleh dicopy gak boleh dipaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke-Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan cerita, plot, dan alur itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, judul dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading^^**

 ** _Love is to tie our soul..._**

 ** _Through the line of eternity._**

Sasuke menyeringai menatap wajah polos Sakura yang terlelap di ranjang di sampingnya. Setelah aksi saling tembak di markas milik Sasori Middleton menewaskan banyak orang, ia akhirnya bisa membawa Sakura bersamanya. Sakura. Miliknya. Tentu saja ia sudah menepati janjinya pada gadis itu, membunuh orang yang bernama Sasori Middleton, kakak kandung Sakura, pemimpin sekaligus musuhnya di dunia gelap ini.

Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Ia berhasil melenyapkan salah satu musuh terbesarnya dan juga mendapatkan seorang gadis musim semi yang selalu menghantui mimpinya.

Pria berambut mencuat itu beranjak dari kasur _king-size_ miliknya dan melangkah menuju balkon kamar yang memperlihatkan keindahan kota London pada malam hari. Sinar bulan menerpa dada bidang yang terekspos karena hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_ hitam yang diikat kendur membuatnya tampak begitu sempurna, Ditambah angin nakal yang memainkan anak rambutnya. Gemerlap cahaya lampu gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat di Mansion Uchiha, menampilkan pemandangan indah memanjakan mata.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan menutup. Menyembunyikan iris jelaga milik pria yang tengah menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam. Pikirannya mengingat kembali pada pertemuan gadis yang menawan hatinya. Kejadian lalu yang membuatnya selalu memuja sang gadis. Kejadian yang membawanya bertemu dengan klan mafia yang membuat hidupnya menderita. Ia marah. Ia dendam.

Tapi Sakura. Gadis yang selalu menghantui mimpi buruknya. Gadis yang membuatnya dapat membuka lembaran hidup baru. Amplop cokelat pemberian sang gadis. Amplop yang berisi uang dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit. Uang yang ternyata adalah pemberian sang ayah untuk membeli sendiri hadiah ulang tahunnya waktu itu. Uang itu ia berikan untuknya. Untuknya yang waktu itu tak memiliki apapun. Uang yang diamanati sang gadis agar ia dapat melanjutkan studinya. Uang yang akhirnya ia gunakan sebagai modal untuk bisnis gelap di organisasi mafianya.

Ya, ia mengakuinya. Ia tak mengikuti amanat sang gadis. Ia melangkah dengan kakinya sendiri. Melangkah menapaki kerasnya dunia yang menempanya hingga menjadi seperti saat ini. Melangkah mengikuti instingnya. Dan dunia mafia adalah instingnya. Mafialah yang membuat hidupnya kacau balau. Ia hidup dengan dendam pada mafia. Dan untuk melawan mafia, ia harus menjadi mafia.

Dan sakura adalah gadis yang sudah membantunya terjun di dunia gelap ini.

"Nggh~"

Suara lengkuhan itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Lelaki itu berbalik, menghampiri gadis miliknya yang tengah menjelajah alam mimpi. Mengecup bibir manis dan melumatnya pelan agar tidak terganggu. Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Semua yang dimiliki oleh Sakura membuatnya candu, Bagaikan narkotika yang membuatnya melayang.

Dan kini sialnya ia tidak bisa lagi menahan napsu birahinya selama ini. Tapi, ia juga tidak mau memperkosa sang gadis yang tengah tidur. Kemudian Sasuke ikut merebahkan badannya dan merengkuh tubuh ramping gadis merah muda dalam pelukan eratnya, namun berusaha untuk tidak membuat wanitanya sesak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di _mansion_ mewah itu terlihat lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan berlalu lalang tengah bekerja membersihkan perabotan yang terbilang mahal. Jika ditelusuri lebih dalam lagi, ada sebuah ruangan luas dihiasi oleh rak buku, lukisan didinding, dan sofa yang melingkar. Tak lupa dengan jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan taman diarea _mansion_ itu.

Rei Gaara, seorang pria berwajah tampan yang banyak digilai oleh para wanita diluar sana, tengah menatap tajam sebuah kertas putih dengan serangkaian kata yang mampu membuat dunianya runtuh seketika. Iris _jade_ menawan itu bergulir dengan cepat kearah dua orang berpostur tegap yang tengah menunduk takut melihat tatapan tajam itu.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Sejenak dua orang bersetelan jas hitam itu saling pandang. Namun mendengar penuturan dingin tanpa inotasi itu mereka segera membungkuk hormat dan menghilang dibalik pintu, tanpa berucap sepatah kata 'pun. Karena mereka tahu, bahwa atasannya tengah dalam suasana hati yang tak dapat dikatakan baik.

Tangan kekar itu mengacak rambut merahnya hingga terlihat berantakan dan memukul meja kerjanya dengan keras. Darah mengalir begitu cepat di ruas jarinya. Namun seakan kesakitan itu tiada artinya dibanding seorang gadis merah muda yang kini menghilang entah kemana.

Sakura. Gadis yang telah mengisi ruang hati dan pikirannya. Seorang yang sangat ia cintai. Dikabarkan menghilang setelah kematian Sasori Middleton. Dan ia sungguh tidak dapat mempercayai ini, bagaimana mungkin seorang mafia kelas kakap seperti Sasori bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah? Itu berarti lawannya kini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dan orang itu pasti orang yang sama, telah menculik kekasihnya.

Ia tidak akan membiarkannya. Ia pasti akan merebut Sakura-nya kembali. Walaupun nyawa adalah taruhannya, ia tidak peduli.

Segera saja tangan Gaara menyambar telepon yang ada di samping tumpukan berkas penting di mejanya, lalu dengan cepat menekan kombinasi nomor yang menghubungkannya dengan orang kepercayaannya.

"Kakashi, selidiki markas Sasori! Cari sekecil apapun petunjuk tentang Sakura dan jangan sampai para polisi atau agen lainnya curiga."

Gaara membanting telepon itu setelah mendengar kesanggupan Kakashi. Ia berbalik menghadap jendela, dan menatap tajam penuh amarah pada pohon Sakura yang tengah berguguran. Ia menggeram.

"Sakura– "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyelinap masuk lewat celah tirai jendela kamar itu dan menerpa wajah sayu sang gadis musim semi. Terlihat bekas air mata di kedua belah pipinya. Sakura menggeliat lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Raut sendu tanpa nyawa itu terpancar dari kedua bola _emerald_ nya.

"Hanya mimpi?"

Ia mendesis lirih. Tak tahu pertanyaan itu ia tujukan pada siapa. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati dirinya tidak mengenali interior kamar yang ditempatinya. Terlihat berbeda, namun tetap mewah. Sakura merasa sembilunya remuk. Mengingat setiap detail kejadian yang menghantui mimpinya semalam. Mencoba menepis gemuruh di dadanya yang mengatakan semua yang terjadi adalah nyata. Tidak, itu hanya mimpi. Namun lagi-lagi kenyataan menamparnya. Lalu dimana ia saat ini, kalau semua itu adalah mimpi?

Sekelebat perasaan takut menghampiri Sakura. Bukan. Bukan pada tempat asing yang didepan matanya. Namun pada kenyataan Sasori, kakak tersayangnya, yang telah tiada. Mengingat samar-samar kejadian malam itu.

Sasori. Tembakan. Darah.

Pikirannya berperang antara tidak yakin, namun suara hatinya mengatakan iya. Hanya ada satu cara agar dapat memastikan kejadian itu, bertemu Sasori langsung. Dan itu artinya, ia harus keluar dari tempat ini.

Kemudian Sakura beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah dengan hati-hati. Memastikan bahwa tak akan ada yang melihatnya. Bisa dibilang penampilan gadis musim semi itu kacau. Mengenakan piyama merah muda sedikit kusut, tapi tetap harum dan rambut sepunggungnya yang diikat asal-asalan.

Manik _emerald_ -nya memincing disudut ruangan setiap langkahnya. Sakura bersembunyi dibalik tembok saat ada pelayan yang melintas. Perasaan buruk tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dan benar saja, saat Sakura melangkah menuruni tangga, ia dihadang oleh sekelompok _bodyguard_ berbadan kekar. Mereka mengenakan jas hitam, kemeja putih, celana hitam dan sepatu hitam. Tak lupa dengan sebuah pistol dimasing-masing tangan mereka.

 _Shannaro_! Apakah hidupnya akan berakhir detik ini?

Matanya membola sempurna. Ia terlalu syok untuk dapat bergerak seincipun. Keringat dingin meluncur dipelipisnya. Walaupun ia mempunyai kemampuan bela-diri, tapi situasi ini sangat tidak memungkinkan. Kalah jumlah dan juga, ia dengan tangan kosongnya. Dan kini, Sakura hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. Semoga Tuhan masih mengasihi hidupnya.

Sakura masih terjebak dalam keterkejutannya, saat tiba-tiba sekelompok _bodyguard_ itu membelah dikedua sisi, seakan memberikan jalan. _Netra_ hijau itu menangkap seorang pria tampan dengan kemeja hitam yang dikancing asal-asalan. Pria itu berjalan santai ditengah-tengah _bodyguard_ itu dengan seringai di wajahnya. Tak lupa dengan _onyx_ menawan yang berkilat tajam, menatap Sakura penuh obsesi .

Tubuh Sakura membeku dianak tangga terakhir. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sudah jelas ia tidak salah lihat.

Pria gila itu ...

 **"Aku menyukaimu."**

Ucapan yang sama gilanya ...

 **"Bunuh Sasori Middleton, kau akan mendapatkanku."**

Tubuh kaku Sasori ...

 **"Sakura.. Kau baik-baik saja?"**

Dia Uchiha Sasuke ...

 **"Aku sudah membunuh Sasori Middleton, sekarang kau milikku."**

Dan kenyataanpun menamparnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rei Gaara berjalan cepat, menuju gedung perusahaan miliknya. _Sabaku's_ _Corp_. Pria berwajah tampan itu mengacuhkan setiap sambutan dari bawahannya. Sudah seminggu semenjak menghilangnya Sakura, ia tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun. Semuanya rapi, bersih dan sepertinya sudah direncanakan dengan sempurna.

Sakura.

Mengingat nama itu, selalu bisa membuatnya ngilu diulu hati. Karena selama ini hanya ada dirinya, rumah kedua tempatnya pulang setelah Sasori, keluarganya. Lelaki berambut merah itu meringgis dalam hati, kembali mengingat janjinya dulu pada Sasori.

 **"Jika aku pergi, kau harus menjaga Sakura apapun taruhannya karena aku percaya padamu, Gaara."**

Dan kini apa yang ia lakukan? Menjaga Sakura saja, rasanya sangat sulit. Dan juga, setelah insiden kematian Sasori, semua kalangan mafia dunia bawah melakukan kudeta agar bisa memimpin organisasi yang didirikan selama bertahun-tahun oleh ayah Sasori itu. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkannya. Pemberontakan itu masih bisa ia atasi, walau dirinya tidak turun langsung kelapangan, ada orang-orang terpercaya yang masih setia bersekutu dengannya dan Sasori.

Tangannya memencet tombol lantai atas setelah pintu _lift_ tertutup rapat, menuju ruangannya. Perlahan _jade_ itu tertutup oleh kelopak yang sedikit menghitam karena dirinya tidak bisa tidur. Sebelum Sakura bisa ditemukan.

Ingatannya melayang mengingat masa lalu. Mengingat pertemuan para pembisnis terkaya yang juga bekerja sama dengan mafia kalangan atas untuk melenyapkan saingan bisnis mereka. Pertemuan yang akhirnya membuatnya menemukan gadis musim seminya. Gadis yang dapat mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Sakura.

Ia ingat. Sangat ingat.

Waktu itu dirinya yang masih berusia remaja, merasa bosan mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang saling membanggakan diri sendiri dari para pembisnis-pebisnis itu. Ia pergi secara diam-diam dari kerumunan orang memanfaatkan pengawasan _bodyguard_ nya yang lengah. Ia berjalan tak tentu tujuan. Melangkah menaiki tangga hingga lantai teratas gedung pencakar langit yang disewa untuk pertemuan penting itu.

Langit berhias bintang menjadi pemandangan indah, serta angin dingin yang bertiup meremangkan kulit. Dan saat itulah, _jade_ nya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok merah muda yang berdiri di pagar pembatas. Memegang kuat jeruji besi dengan tangan mungilnya.

Bahkan ia lupa caranya berkedip. Menahan napas saat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum menawan. Seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia berdiri mematung sampai gadis itu perlahan mendekatinya. Gadis itu menepuk kepalanya pelan, karena tinggi gadis itu lebih beberapa centi di atasnya.

Gaara berdehem pelan membasahi kerongkongannya. Rambut merahnya berkibar tidak beraturan. Ia melirik wajah gadis itu, yang juga tengah menatapnya. Cantik. Sangat cantik. Dengan jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat lebih detail _emerald_ itu, hidung mancung itu, dan bibir mungil itu.

"Apakah kedatanganku menganggumu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng seraya tersenyum simpul. Namun terdapat kilatan kesedihan di _emerald_ cantik itu.

"Sakura.."

Gaara terdiam mendengar suara halus itu. Dirinya hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah gadis musim semi sebelum sang gadis kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Namaku Sakura, kau mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang aku sayangi."

Tanpa Gaara sadari, tangannya mengepal erat. Orang yang gadis itu sayangi? Apakah gadis itu sudah punya kekasih? Tidak. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya sakit. Tapi hey, dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi gadis itu. Ia bahkan baru berkenalan beberapa menit lalu.

Dulu ia tak pernah percaya adanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan menganggap hal itu konyol. Sebuah lelucon. Tapi kini ia sekarang mengalaminya sendiri. Aneh? Tentu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya sendiri ketika gadis itu tersenyum melihatnya.

Ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun ia tidak punya hak untuk privasinya. Sementara Sakura berbalik dan berjalan melewatinya. Wangi aroma _cherry-blossom_ menguar menyejukan di indra penciuman Gaara.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa bocah tampan."

Ada nada binggung campur geli saat Sakura mengucapkannya. Karena lelaki itu tidak menyebutkan namanya, jadi Sakura mendiskipsikan apa yang dilihatnya. Sedangkan Gaara tersenyum tipis namun terselip rasa jengkel karena gadis itu menyebut dirinya masih bocah. _Hell_ , umur mereka sepertinya sama, tapi karena pertumbuhan tinggi Gaara kurang cepat, jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika tinggi badannya pendek dengan remaja seusianya.

"Aku.. Gaara."

Gaara berucap lirih sesaat sebelum gadis itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Sakura menoleh dengan anggukan serta senyumannya yang terlihat manis dan menawan. Gaara terpukau melihatnya. Salahkah jika dirinya mengharapkan kehadiran sosok Sakura kekehidupannya yang selalu kosong ini? Melewati hari-hari bersamanya? Cukup konyol. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu mengenal Sakura. Hanya nama gadis itu yang ia ketahui. Mungkin Sakura juga sudah mempunyai seorang lelaki dihatinya.

Gaara menghela napas pelan. Ia memandang kosong pintu dimana Sakura pergi. Senyuman itu, entah kenapa sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya menghangat. Dan kini ia tahu ...

Ia jatuh cinta.

Seorang Rei Gaara yang selalu bersikap dingin kepada semua orang, telah terjerat oleh seorang gadis musim semi karena senyumannya.

Gaara berjalan seraya tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya. Dan seketika senyum itu memudar kala kenyataan seakan menohoknya.

Tidak.

Sakura, gadisnya, kekasihnya. Pasti ia temukan, dan ia akan membunuh siapa 'pun orang yang telah menyentuh Sakura tanpa seijinnya. Lengan kekar pria berambut merah itu terulur meraih gagang pintu masuk ruangannya. Ia mengacuhkan tatapan bersalah dari sekertarisnya sebelum melangkah masuk.

Manik _jade_ Gaara menajam menatap seorang pria bersetelan jas hitam tengah duduk dengan santainya dikursi yang seharusnya ia duduki. Kini ia mengerti dengan tingkah aneh bawahannya yang menunduk dalam dengan badan yang sedikit bergetar saat Gaara melewatinya.

"Rei– Gaara, seorang pembisnis berusia muda _Sabaku's Corp_ yang menggantikan ayahnya, Rei Yashamaru yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat bersama istrinya lima tahun lalu–"

Gaara menggeram marah mendengar ucapan pria itu seakan tengah mengejeknya dan membicarakan tentang keluarganya. Tangannya pun terkepal, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar pria tidak punya sopan santun itu.

"–juga mempunyai rekan bisnis di _Red Middleton Company_ , perusahaan yang berkedok dibidang pertambangan. Yang sebenarnya telah menyeledupkan senjata dan narkoba ke mancanegara–"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Tentu saja Gaara geram mendengarnya, walapun ucapan pria itu sepenuhnya benar. Tak menutupi kemungkinan bahwa ia kini tengah diancam. Karena pria itu tahu susuk beluknya dan rahasia terbesar perusahaan Sasori. Dan ia tahu, pria yang ada dihadapannya bukan orang sembarangan.

Tampaknya pria itu tidak memperdulikan nada amarah dari lawan bicaranya, ia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. Bisa dibilang memojokannya. Tangannya bertaut diatas meja dengan seringainya.

"Tidak kusangka, Sasori Middleton yang disebut sebagai orang yang tidak terkalahkan. seorang mafia kelas, atas kini sudah tewas ditangan orang yang adalah buronan polisi. Hebat sekali bukan orang itu?"

Apa yang kini diincar oleh pria itu? Tunggu! Rasanya ia pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya?

"Dan adiknya yang cantik telah diculik oleh orang yang membunuh Sasori Middleton, benar bukan?"

Tubuh Gaara menegang. Bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu tentang hilangnya Sakura? Ia yakin bahwa berita itu masih menjadi rahasianya dan para bawahan setianya. Tidak mungkin mereka membeberkannya.

Gaara menatap awas pada pria berambut _raven_ tersebut. Yang kini juga menatapnya tajam dalam mata hitamnya.

"Sakura Middleton."

Gaara tidak suka mendengar nada bicara pria itu menyebutkan nama gadisnya penuh rasa obsesi. Seolah Sakura hanya milik pria itu.

"Apa yang kau ingin 'kan?!"

Pria itu bersandar dikursi dan memutarnya. Seringai kembali tercetak dibibir tipisnya. " _Well_ , aku hanya ingin saham Sasori Middleton menjadi milikku," sebelum Gaara membantah, pria itu kembali melanjutkan, "Jika kau menolak, maka aku akan memberikan bukti-bukti yang dapat menjatuhkan perusahaanmu dalam satu malam."

Sial. Orang itu memojokkannya. Gaara tidak terima. Ia memutar otak untuk mengulur waktu.

"Bukti apa yang kaupunya? Aku tidak akan menyerahkan saham Sasori pada orang asing. Walaupun kau membunuhku sekarang juga."

Pria itu menatap datar Gaara yang memandangnya remeh.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan bertahan."

Kemudian pria itu beranjak dari kursi, melangkah menuju Gaara yang masih terdiam menatap gerak-geriknya. Saat tubuh mereka berdampingan, pria itu mengucapkan kata terakhir yang membuat tubuh Gaara menegang kesekian kalinya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Dan Gaara bersumpah melihat seringai berbeda dari yang pria itu tampakan, yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Lain kali, aku akan membunuhmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit mulai menampakkan cahaya kemerahan dan dilengkapi oleh burung yang sepertinya ingin pulang ke sarangnya. Berbicara soal pulang, nampaknya gadis berambut _softpink_ ini tengah sensitif mendengar hal itu. Sudah seminggu ia berada di _mansion_ milik pria gila itu. Seminggu pula ia tidak berbicara seperti biasanya. Hanya terdiam dan mengurung diri di kamar barunya. Juga mengacuhkan para pelayan yang selalu menyapanya saat menyiapkan segala keperluannya. Bak boneka yang hidup dalam kekosongan. Hari-harinya ia habiskan hanya untuk menatap hamparan taman bunga yang terlihat diatas balkon kamarnya.

Masih membekas dalam ingatannya saat ia bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan pria yang menculiknya. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa pria itu tak membunuhnya seperti ia dengan mudahnya membunuh sang kakak. Apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan.

Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana jeritan histerisnya saat ia berusaha lari dari sang pria untuk mencari sang kakak yang ia sayangi, tanpa mempedulikan apa yang akan dilakukan para _bodyguard_ yang menghalanginya waktu itu. Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana sorot mata yang penuh ancaman yang mencengkeram lengannya dan menyeretnya kembali ke kamar. Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana tangisannya yang berubah menjadi desahan nikmat saat pria Uchiha itu menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan nafsu yang sangat gila. Sangat gila sampai menghilangkan semua logikanya. Sangat gila sampai ia melupakan segala kekalutannya. Melupakan sejenak fakta yang ada dan hanya menjeritan nama pria Uchiha itu dengan segala hantaman kenikmatan yang membuatnya melayang.

Sakura menghela napas mengingatnya. Kenapa ia bisa sebegitu mudah terbuai. Semenjak kejadian itu, ia selalu mengacuhkan kehadiran Sasuke disekitarnya. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menghindar atau bersikap kasar padanya. Tapi selalu saat itu terjadi, sang pria Uchiha itu pasti menatapnya tajam dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang seolah mengancamnya secara _implisit_. Membuatnya bergetar dan takluk seketika itu juga karenanya.

Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seperti burung yang terkurung disangkar emas. Seperti orang lemah. Tidak bisa melawan kekuasaan pria Uchiha itu. Ia hanya diam saat Sasuke menciumnya, mencumbu tubuhnya dan memeluknya saat akan tidur. Seolah robot yang sudah diatur untuk tidak melawan perintah majikannya.

Bodoh.

Sakura merasa bodoh. Seharusnya ia tidak senang akan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Harusnya ia marah. Harusnya ia melawan. Bayangan Sasori yang berlumuran darah selalu menari di memorinya, memberikan dua efek tersendiri dalam hatinya tentang Sasuke. Antara marah dan takut. Marah karena pria itulah penyebab kematian Sasori. Dan takut karena bisa jadi ia juga bisa mengalami hal yang sama jika ia menolak semua perlakuan dari Sasuke.

Sakura tahu hati dan tubuhnya sangat bertolak belakang. Ciuman itu. Pelukan itu. Cumbuan itu. Ia tak menampik tubuhnya menikmati semuanya. Menikmati saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit putih Sasuke membuatnya yang seperti tersengat listrik. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan samar pipinya yang panas saat Sasuke yang menciumnya dengan liar. Tapi tak begitu dengan hatinya. Ia tak merasakan hatinya yang bergetar sama seperti seperti saat Gaara menciumnya dengan lembut.

Gaara.

Sakura tahu, ia masih mempunyai Gaara, kekasihnya selama lima tahun lalu. Ia juga sangat merindukan kekasih merahnya, sedang apa dia? Apakah dia juga merindukannya? Mencarinya? Atau apakah ia sudah punya wanita lain diluar sana?

Tidak.

Gaara tidak seperti itu. Ia yakin pria itu masih mencintainya, tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

Sakura segera mengenyahkan pikiran negatif-nya dan beranjak dari balkon menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya air dingin dapat menjernihkan pikiran.

Tidak terasa selama dua jam Sakura berendam di bak mandi yang diisi air hangat. Karena tubuhnya kedingingan saat shower air dingin menguyur kepala dan tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Ia keluar menggunakan handuk putih yang melilit tubuhnya. Manik _emerald_ -nya melirik kecil nampan yang berisi makanan dan segelas susu.

Ah.. sudah jam makan malam ternyata. Selama berada di _mansion_ ini, memang Sakura selalu menyantap makanannya di kamarnya. Dan itu juga karena kekeraskepalaannya yang awalnya sebenarnya menolak untuk makan sebagai aksi protesnya. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke dengan segala kuasanya dapat membuatnya takluk. Ia memang sedikit mengalah membiarkan Sakura akhirnya makan di kamar dan dengan baik hati mau menempatkan perabotan meja dan kursi makan khusus untuknya. Terkadang Sasuke juga menemaninya kala pria itu tidak sibuk. Walau Sakura juga sebenarnya tak terlalu mengharapkan kehadirannya yang selalu sukses membuat kemarahan di hatinya bangkit.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya dicermin setinggi badannya. Rambut panjang yang selalu ia banggakan kini sudah pendek, sebatas bahunya. Ia memotongnya karena terlalu frustasi dengan keadaannya. Terlalu frustasi saat ia mengingat Sasori. Mengingat kalau semasa hidup kakaknya itu, ia tidak pernah bisa membalas jasa-jasanya yang selalu melindunginya dan menyayanginya.

Sasori terlalu perhatian padanya, dan ia tidak pernah paham akan hal itu. Sasori yang selalu bertindak kejam saat dirinya terluka, dan ia hanya menatapnya penuh rasa takut. Sasori yang selalu membelanya. Sasori yang selalu melindunginya. Sasori yang menyayanginya. Dari semua itu, ia hanya menatap Sasori sebelah mata. Dan kini ia merasa menyesal, menyesal menyia-nyiakan sosok yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Sakura merasakan sudut matanya berair. Ia menghapusnya, namun malah kian deras terjatuh di kedua pipinya. Sakura jatuh tertunduk memeluk kedua kakinya. Mengigit bibir dengan keras, tak ingin mendengar isakan tangisannya.

Sudah kerap kali ia mendapati dirinya berurai air mata kala mengingat Sasori. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sosok Sasori seperti membayangi hidupnya. Menghantuinya. Dan–

Menyalahkannya.

Suara pintu terdorong keras dan menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang begitu berantakan. Pria itu terlihat cemas dengan keadaan Sakura. Ia memang sempat mendengar isakan memilukan dari kamar Sakura sesaat sebelum memasuki kamar itu. Dan dugaannya benar. Melihat Sakura yang menangis adalah hal yang terakhir yang ingin ia lihat. Segera saja Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil gadisnya dalam pelukannya.

Dalam keadaan normal, mungkin Sasuke akan memakan gadis ini sekarang juga. Karena tubuh indah Sakura yang hanya berbalut handuk itu, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya menegang. Ini juga yang menjadi tujuannya mendatangi kamar Sakura. Ia merindukan gadis itu. Merindukan cintanya. Merindukan kehangatan tubuhnya. Namun melihat keadaan sang gadis membuatnya harus menahan diri.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura mendongak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan mendapati tubuhnya menegang saat _emerald_ nya bertumbukan dengan _onyx_ yang menjadi sumber kebenciannya. Bahkan ia mengabaikan tubuhnya yang kini masih berbalut handuk dan menarik dirinya dengan kasar.

"Ini semua salahmu..."

Gadis itu berkata lirih namun tajam. Air matanya membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Dan sorot penuh kebencian itu membuat dada Sasuke seperti dihujam ribuan pisau.

Menyakitkan.

Lagi-lagi penolakan.

"Ini bukan salahku! Ini salahmu! Aku tidak bersalah! Sasori milikku! Kau yang merampasnya, brengsek!"

Gigi Sasuke bergemerutuk geram. Sorot matanya berubah tajam. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura bersikap seperti ini selama seminggu mereka bersama. Kalau bukan sikapnya yang hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong saat mereka berinteraksi, ia pasti akan menjerit kalap seperti ini. Sasuke sudah muak dengan semua ini. Ia sudah muak dengan semua penolakan ini. Dengan segenap emosi yang berusaha ia tekan, ia memeluk paksa tubuh Sakura yang meronta walau akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah menangis dalam dekapan Sasuke karena kalah tenaga.

"Tenanglah."

Suara Sasuke sedikit menggeram saat mengucapkannya, menimbulkan kesan mengancam yang tak dapat diungkapkan. Mungkin sebenarnya ia ingin menenangkan sang gadis, namun karena amarahnya hingga membuat suaranya menjadi menakutkan seperti itu. Tangan besarnya ia gerakkan mengelus puncuk kepala Sakura dengan kaku dan memberikan ciuman singkat sebagai penenang.

"Ini salahmu~ hiks~"

Sungguh ironis. Sakura benar-benar yakin kalau pria yang sedang memeluknya inilah yang gila. Pria yang membuat hidupnya kacau itulah yang gila. Tapi kenapa keadaan saat ini malah membuatnya yang terlihat seperti orang gila? Ia berteriak menolak semua kenyataan bahwa, karena dirinyalah nyawa sang kakak akhirnya terenggut.

Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan dengan semua emosi yang membludak di dadanya sontak mengubah rautnya. Rahangnya yang masih sedikit mengeras kini menampilkan seringai sadis yang tak tertangkap mata Sakura. Seringai yang mungkin akan membuat tubuh Sakura lemas seketika jika melihatnya.

"Ya, ini salahku,"

Sakura sedikit merinding mendengar bisikan itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa bisikan itu sangat lirih dan menggoda telingannya. Sangat sensual. Ia masih terisak saat merasa tubuhnya melayang naik di angkat oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak salah,"

Sasuke melangkah pelan mengabaikan pekikan kecil Sakura yang kaget. Sang gadis yang hendak memberontak karena aksi pengangkatannya yang tiba-tiba, sontak terpaku diam saat melihat seringai dan sorot mata penuh obsesinya.

"Sama sekali tidak salah,"

Seringai Sasuke kian menjadi saat melihat bagaimana Sakura langsung takluk hanya karena sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia lakukan. Membawa tubuh Sakura menuju rajang _kingsize_ milik sang gadis.

"Aku yang salah,"

Meletakkan tubuh Sakura yang masih terpaku dan menatap gadis itu dalam, Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura masih dengan seringai di wajahnya. Merasakan tubuh yang berjengit karena sentuhan tidak langsung dari hembusan nafasnya di telinga gadis itu.

"Aku yang salah karena menuruti permintaanmu untuk menghabisi si keparat Sasori itu."

Dan setelah mengatakannya, pecah sudah tangisan Sakura. Gadis itu tahu. Sangat -kata yang seolah mengakui kesalahan itu sebenarnya adalah pesan _implisit_ untuk menyindirnya. Menyindir kekalahannya. Menyindir kesalahannya. Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah saat lagi-lagi tubuh pria di depannya mendekap tubuhnya dan mencumbu lehernya.

Tak berapa lama hingga isakan itu berhenti menjadi suara lenguhan karena aksi Sasuke di leher dan telingannya. Sasuke menyadari hal itu, dengan lembut ia meremas leher belakang Sakura dan menarik wajahnya untuk kini mengecup seluruh wajah Sakura.

Dan isakan itu berganti suara lengkuhan sepenuhnya saat kecupan Sasuke berhenti diatas bibir _kissable_ milik Sakura dan melumatnya pelan namun sarat akan nafsu yang tersembunyi. Tangan nakalnya tak mau ketinggalan, menyusup di punggung mulus nan putih itu. Mengelusnya sensual, memberikan sentuhan lembut untuk membuat Sakura terangsang. Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman dalam rengkuhan Sasuke. Bibir mereka bergesekan saat Sakura menghindari ciuman Sasuke.

Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, tangan kiri yang semula menompang kepala Sakura kini beralih memegang rahang sang gadis. Menghentikan pemberontakan kecil darinya. _Onyx_ Sasuke yang memancarkan gairah terpendam, menatap Sakura lapar. Ini yang ia inginkan terjadi. Memiliki Sakura seutuhnya. Selamanya. Luar dan dalam.

Tubuh yang masih terbalut kemeja biru itu mengunci pergerakan Sakura. Dengan segera ia melahap rakus bibir manis rasa _cer_ _ry_ itu. Sakura masih tidak membuka mulutnya, ia menatap panik Sasuke yang memejamkan mata. Saat dirasa perih bagian bibirnya yang ternyata digigit kecil oleh bungsu Uchiha.

"Sas..hmmph.."

Sakura merasakan lidah Sasuke menginvasi mulutnya seraya membelit lidahnya. Tak akhyal perbuatan Sasuke membuatnya mendesah. Hatinya menolak tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar ia menutup kedua _emerald_ nya. Terlarut dalam setiap sentuhan memabukan Sasuke. Menumpahkan segala kefrustasiannya akan apa yang telah terjadi. Sesekali membalas perlakuan Sasuke mengikuti instingnya, hingga saliva mengalir tumpah dari sudut bibirnya. Sasuke menyeringai senang disela-sela ciuman panas mereka saat mendapatkan respon dari gadisnya.

Akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Sakura meresponnya. Setelah beberapa kali mereka berhubungan _sex_ , ini pertama kalinya Sakura meresponnya. Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka hanya untuk dapat menatap wajah gadis yang sudah menjadi obsesinya sejak dulu. Mencari tahu apakah gadis itu sangat mengharapkan sentuhannya. Ia melihat Sakura membuka mata perlahan. Menatap sayu tanpa pertahanan pada pria yang tengah menyeringai itu.

"Sasuke.. aku..."

Melihat raut pasrah itu tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke menyerang leher jenjang Sakura sebelum sang gadis berubah pikiran dan kembali menolaknya. Baginya respon dari sang gadis sudah cukup membuktikan kalau ia menikmati kegiatan mereka saat ini. Ia menjilatnya, menghisapnya, serta memberi beberapa tanda kissmark di setiap tempat yang dilewatinya. Ia menurunkan jajahan ke belahan payudara mengoda gadisnya.

"Ugghhh~ enghh~ "

Sakura mengerang. Tangannya mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke. Kepalanya mendongkak saat Sasuke melahap ganas puting kemerahannya. Tanpa tangannya menyusup meraih rambut hitam Sasuke dan menjambaknya. Sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan teriakannya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Tangan Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, ia meraih salah satu payudara Sakura dan meremasnya lembut. Handuk putih itu sudah terlepas. Hanya Sakura dan tubuh telanjangnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih berpakaian lengkap. Namun desakan didalam celananya membuat Sasuke melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya tanpa melepaskan pangutan dari payudara gadis itu.

Tangannya beralih ke perut rata Sakura dan mengelusnya. Dan terus bergerak turun dan menyusup ke dalam kewanitaan sang gadis yang membuat gadisnya itu tercekat dan sontak sedikit memberontak. Sasuke yang merasakan pergerakan Sakura spontan saja menahannya dan kembali melumat bibir sang gadis. Ia kembali mengoda tubuh Sakura dengan bermain klitorisnya sebelum memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam liang senggama gadisnya.

"Akh~! Ughhh~ ahh~"

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah saat jari nakal Sasuke mengocok kewanitaanya. Setelah cukup lama, sampai saat Sakura merasa tubuhnya meledak karena orgasme yang datang menerjang. Ia melenguh bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mencabut jarinya. Ia masih memejamkan matanya terengah saat dengan perlahan Sasuke menjilat jarinya yang dilapisi lendir Sakura dengan sensual dan menyeringai kala _onyx_ nya menangkap wajah Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu, kini menampilkan ekspresi nikmatnya.

Kemudian Sasuke bangkit dengan ereksi yang menyembul. Membungkuk dikedua kaki Sakura dan memeganginya. Wajah tampan pria itu kini tengah berhadapan dengan kewanitaan Sakura yang terlihat merah setelah melebarkan kaki Sakura tanpa perlawanan. Ia menyeringai sebelum melahap vagina yang berkedut itu.

"Ukhh~! Sasuke hent ~ akh!"

Sakura membusungkan dadanya saat lidah Sasuke mulai memasuki lorongnya. Kepalanya mendongkak dengan mata terpejam. Ia mencengkram kuat seprai hingga kusut.

"Ehmmpp~!"

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan desahannya. Namun nyatanya Sasuke tidak membiarkannya. Tangan pria itu beralih menuju payudara gadisnya, meremasnya kuat membuat Sakura memekik dan mendesah keras.

"Sasu~ Akh!"

Tak berapa lama Sasuke merasakan lidahnya diremas kuat namun lembut, dan detik berikutnya air organsme Sakura menyambutnya, ditemani suara lengkuhan keras gadis itu. Sasuke tidak membiarkannya, ia dengan hausnya meminum cairan itu hingga tak bersisa. Seolah menemukan _oase_ di gurun pasir.

Rasa manis bercampur pahit yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Rasa yang paling enak dan segar diantara semua wanita yang pernah ditidurinya. Sasuke mendongkak menatap Sakura yang masih terengah dengan mulut terbuka.

Sial.

Sasuke langsung menindih tubuh telanjang itu dan melahap bibir Sakura. Membagi sisa cairan orgasme kepada Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan pasif, hingga ciuman panas itu menumbuhkan bulir-bulir keringat diantara mereka. Lidah mereka saling beradu, enggan jijik saat _saliva_ menetes disudut mulut mereka.

Jari lentik Sakura yang mencengkram dada kemeja Sasuke, tak sengaja menyentuh puting sang pria, langsung membuat Uchiha muda itu menggeram rendah disela ciuman yang masih berlangsung. Tangannya langsung mencekal salah satu tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya menuju ereksi yang sedari tadi mengganjal di perut sang gadis. Membimbing tangan itu untuk mengurut penisnya yang masih tersembunyi di balik celananya. Mati-matian Sasuke menahan erangannya.

Tak mau kalah, tangan Sasuke meremas lembut payudara Sakura. Ciuman itu terlepas, lalu pindah ke leher, kuping hingga payudara. Mata kelam Sasuke sempat melirik wajah sayu Sakura yang sudah kehabisan energi. Tak menunggu lama lagi, Sasuke langsung melepaskan kemeja dan celana cepat lalu memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di vagina Sakura.

Dengan sekali hentakan, kejantanannya sudah berada di dalam ditemani teriakan Sakura. Terasa hangat dan basah. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai memompanya, sebelah tangannya kembali meremas payudara Sakura yang bergoyang mengikuti gerakan _in-out_ -nya.

"Akh~! Oh~ ahh~ "

Kasur mereka berderit semakin keras dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat. Sinar bulan dan lampu temaram menjadikan suasana semakin panas. Suara desahan Sakura menggema di lorong sepi kamar itu. Dinginnya AC tidak bisa menahan butir-butir keringat yang menetes.

Sudah setengah jam lamanya mereka masih bertahan diposisi itu, karena memang Sasuke tidak suka didominasi. Sebentar lagi. Sakura sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi, karena sedari tadi Sasuke menyentuh titik sensitif-nya. Ia menjambak rambut Sasuke dan mendongkak. Sebentar lagi.

"S-sasu-ke.. nggh a-aku ..."

Seperti mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura yang akan orgasme, gerakan Sasuke makin menggila. Ia juga sebentar lagi akan keluar, karena kejantanannya mulai berkedut. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja ia meraup bibir Sakura untuk meredam geraman nikmatnya saat mencapai puncak.

Sasuke menghentak keras di lorong Sakura dengan cairan putih yang keluar memenuhi rahim gadisnya. Sakura melenguh nikmat saat organsme-nya datang kembali. Badan Sasuke ambruk bersama tembakan terakhir diatas tubuh Sakura, tanpa melepaskan organ vital mereka. Sakura merasakan matanya memberat. Ia sempat menatap wajah Sasuke yang menyeringai puas sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dan memeluk tubuh dibawahnya.

" _Sweet dream,_ _m_ _y girl_ _,_ _"_

Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"Kau selamanya adalah milikku. Ingat itu baik-baik, Sakura."

Dan setelah mengatakannya, iapun menyusul Sakura ke alam mimpi tanpa menghiraukan tubuh mereka yang masih bersatu.

' _Selamanya.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N

Deviana's Zone :

Haloo...!

Akhirnya ketemu lagi denganku! XD

Author akward ini sekarang tampil dengan cerita milik kak Dinda, dan juga collab bareng dia. Maafkan daku kak.../aaa/ karena selesainya agak lama, padahal kak Dinda udah nunggu..abis bulan lalu sibuk kerja dan juga makasih banget karena kak Dinda udah sabar ngadepin aku, ngajarin cara nulis dan pokoknya gak bisa disebutin atu-atu /pelukciumkakdinda/

Dan ini chapter terpanjanggg yang pernah aku buat/tepar/ yah yang bener sih, sebagian besar yang nulis kak Dinda. /tutupmukapakebantal/ oh iya, yang nunggu cerita aku yang lain harap bersabar ya, karena aku lg sibuk di dunia nyata. Tp tetep gak akan nelantarin fic, cuma telat update doang/plak.

Sekian cuap-cuapanku, dan moga para readers menyukainya... /aish/ ...

Salam

Deviana-chan

.

Yoyo's Zone :

#dipelototinReader#

Apa?!#tengokKananKiriSambilNyedotEsTeh#

Jangan liatin aku kayak gitu donk...

Aku gak ada bakat buat fic rate M kayak gini...ini murni buatan devi-chan...aku Cuma nyumbang ide dan nulis cerita bagian prequel doang...sama editor pembangunan karakter dan feel cerita aja...selebihnya yang buat devi-chan kok...

si devi hebat yah? Khakha #ketawaNista# aku aja sampe mimisan bacanya #plak#Lebay#

Prequelnya ide yoyo waktu lihatin seorang gelandangan pas makan nasi goreng di deket kampus dulu, aduh... kasian banget tuh gelandangan...sambil dengerin lagunya Momo geisha lagi, yang judulnya 'Cobalah mengerti'... pas banget dah... muncul deh lampu inspirasi dalam otak saye...nah besoknya si devi ngajakin collab sequel fic DNC... yah udah deh yoyo yang lagi in the mood dalam inspirasi #heleh# langsung aja ngasih ide itu... jadi deh ni fic...yah walau nunggu kelar ficnya rada lama sih #lirikDevi-chan# khakha... but ini fic keren bingit...

Rencananya mau buat twoshoot aja #gak mau banyak2, lagi encok#plak#... tapi tar deh liat respon dulu, sama asupan ide juga. Kalau memang lagi gak kesumbat nih otak, ya lanjut...tapi kayaknya emang fix deh Cuma two shoot... yoyo gak berani bikin banyak2...ntar takutmya malah terlantar...kasian devi-channya juga... jadi kita sepakat Cuma buat dua chapter ajah...

Oke sekian cuap-cuap dari saye... makasih udah mau baca karya hebatnya si devi...moga dia makin semangat ajah buat fic-fic yang lain...

Akhir kata...

Kritik dan sarannya jangan lupa yah!

Bye-bye!


End file.
